


Heaven

by R_Rolling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief character death, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Jotunn Babies, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Redemption, Loki loves Toni, Magical Pregnancy, Mutual Pining, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, pregnancy due to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: After the events of the Avengers, Toni Stark finds herself not feeling well. Times are about to get very rough for Toni.





	1. Chapter One: News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its been a very long time since I took on a project like this. I'm finally ready to get back to writing!!  
NO Beta, any mistakes are completely my own.

Chapter One: News 

"Jarvis tells me you haven't been feeling well?" Doctor Stephen Strange asked, eyes focused on Toni as she sat across from him.

Antonia Stark was in fact, not feeling well. This had been the fifth morning in a row she had wrenched herself out of bed to throw up. Tony had been almost completely unable to keep anything down either. Jarvis had begged her this morning to call a Doctor, so she had reached out to Stephen whom she trusted and was very good friends with.

  
"Yeah haven't been feeling well is kind of an understatement." Toni huffed, playing with the frayed sleeve of her MIT sweatshirt.

  
"Give me a run down of your symptoms." Stephen's face was pulled long and serious.

  
"Uh...well, I've gained ten pounds in the last three weeks, throwing up constantly the last few days. I've been weirdly tired, intense nausea throughout the day. Oh! And my appetite has increased even though I can't really keep anything down." Toni listed off.

  
"Have you been having normal menstrual cycles?"

  
"Yeah, four days every thirty two days. It's like clockwork."

  
"When was your last one?" Toni stopped short, she couldn't actually remember. She had been so busy cleaning up after the battle.

  
"I don't....oh, I-I'm late." Toni thought rapidly. She hadn't had a period since before the battle. "The only other time I've ever been late was Afghanistan."

  
"Are you on birth control?"

  
"No. Not since then."

  
"Have you been sexually active in the last three months?" Toni flinched at the question. "Antonia, you know I won't betray your confidence, but I need to know the truth."

  
"Non-consensual" Toni admitted lowly. Flashes of being thrown to the floor, flight suit ripped open ran through Toni's mind.

  
"Have they faced justice?" Stephen's minty gaze peered through her.

  
"He's far, far away" Toni glanced over the question.

  
"Good. Toni...I'm almost completely sure that you're pregnant"

  
"That's impossible" Toni retorted swiftly. He had to be lying. "My scars..." Stephen took her hands into his shaking ones. His scars running over her palms.

  
"Toni, the moment I walked in here I felt a magic surrounding your mid-section. I believe whatever magic it is, it's protecting your uterus viciously. It will not allow any harm to come to whatever is in your uterus. That makes me sure that there is actually something in there." Toni shuddered. She knew deep down that he was right, she'd been feeling off for a while now.

  
"It was Loki, during the battle. My suit was damaged and I had to come back, the new mark was still in fabrication, I had to distract him. He tried to use the scepter on me, but the reactor stopped it. I-I taunted him about having performance issues." Toni sobbed harshly, surprising herself and Stephen. "He said he'd prove he didn't have performance issues." Tony snorted through her sudden tears. "He flipped me over his shoulder, ripped my flight suit open in the crotch and just...fucked me, right there on the floor. Right before the rest of the battle started. When he was done he said something in a language I didn't understand and threw me out the window. I was still leaking him." Stephen didn't say anything, he just gathered Toni in his arms and hugged her fiercely.

  
"I'll do some tests" Stephen murmured a while later "we'll put a rush on the results to confirm."


	2. Chapter Two: Interlude

Chapter Two: Interlude

Toni sat on her bed starring blankly at the wall. Hovering next to her was the holographic screen with the pregnancy test results. It was confirmed. Whatever magic Loki had left behind allowed her to get pregnant. Stephen had done some magical diagnostics as well. The magic would react violently to any danger to the fetus, so trying for an abortion was out of the question. Toni wouldn't survive the process.

Toni was two months along, technically eight weeks. Stephen had said he'd come back later to do an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay. Loki was a whole different species, they had no idea what they were working with here.

"Miss?" Jarvis interrupted her contemplation. "Colonel Rhodes is on the line for you" 

"Patch him through, audio only" Toni took a fortifying breath.

  
"Hey Tones!" Rhodey greeted cheerfully "I have an extra long break during annuals. I'll be at the tower in less than ten hours!"

  
"That's great Rhodey" Toni winced at the emptiness in her own voice, there was no way Rhodey didn't pick up on that.

Sure enough. "What's wrong?" Rhodey's voice went deep and serious.

  
"Probably not something to discuss over the phone Platypus, we'll have a heart to heart when you get here. For now just relax and enjoy the beginning of your leave"

"You make me nervous saying stuff like that Toni" Rhodey groaned "Just hang tight for now Tones, I've got to get on my plane, I'll be there soon" 

  
"See you soon Rhodey." After disconnecting Toni slumped on her bed, silence kept her company as her mind raced. Toni had some very tough choices to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a kudos and comment if you've enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter Three: Rhodey

Chapter Three: Rhodey 

"Miss" Jarvis caught her attention not long after Stephen had portalled away again, he'd come back to give Toni her prenatal medication and to tell her it would be a week for him to get his hands on an ultrasound machine. "Colonel Rhodes had entered the elevator and is on his way to you now." 

"Thanks J" 

"My pleasure Miss" 

"Toni took a deep breath, she was so not ready for this conversation. It was nerve wracking waiting for the elevator, so Toni used this time to busy herself with her new medication. Stephen had said that something in here would help her keep her nausea at bay and hopefully allow her to eat and be able to keep it all down. She took her medication with a protein shake, hoping that Stephen was right. 

The hiss of the elevator doors opening signaled Rhodey's arrival. Toni turned and there he was. 

Rhodey stepped out of the elevator in his dress blues with a bag slung over his shoulder. Toni felt her heart stutter as she took in the sight. For as long as she could remember she had been deeply and irrevocably in love with James Rhodes. They had met at MIT, some Junior was messing with Toni trying to take a peek under her shirt. Rhodey had swooped in and beat the shit out of the guy. They had been best friends ever since, but Toni had fallen hard and fast for him. However, she never told him, their friendship was too pure to mess up with her being a hot mess. 

As good as Rhodey looked, he also looked dead tired. He had told Toni before that he both loved and hated the time of leave he got while on his annuals. He loved having the time to spend here at the tower with Toni, but he hated the psych evals and the inevitable offer of an honorable discharge. 

"Tones" Rhodey breathed, dropping his bag and opening his arms. Toni stepped into his waiting embrace, for her it was like finally being home. 

Standing there in the entry to her penthouse, enveloped in Rhodey's warmth and the scent of the cologne she had bought him every Christmas Toni could no longer hold back. Suddenly, she was sobbing violently, shaking against Rhodey and hiccoughing into his chest. 

"Oh baby girl, whatever is wrong, we'll get through this together. Just like we always do okay?" Rhodey's chest rumbled as he reassured her. 

"This is going to be unlike anything else we've ever gone through Platypus"

"Well how 'bout you go get comfy, I'll grab some drinks, change, and then we'll talk about it okay?" 

"Can we go to my bed?" 

"Course Tones. Go on, I'll meet you there" Toni reluctantly let go of Rhodey and headed for her room. They were in for quite the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a kudos and comment if you've enjoyed! 
> 
> Chapter four will be longer! Promise <3


	4. Chapter Four: Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for you guys. I'm getting this story started and then I'll probably post about twice a week.

Chapter Four: Revelations 

"I want you to know that this is probably going to be the most serious I've ever gotten" Toni warned once they were both snuggled into her bed. They both had mugs of hot chocolate and Rhodey had changed into sweatpants, forgoing a shirt. 

"Okay Tones, I've got my serious face on" Rhodey crossed his eyes, pulling a smile out of Toni. 

"I'm going to tell you the whole story. It starts when you joined the Air Force" Toni began. "I kept this a secret from you because I didn't want you to worry while in basics, and after that it just never came up. Anyway, I hadn't been feeling well for a little while. I had awful pains in my uterus." Toni spoke plainly, Rhodey and her had never been ones to mince words or beat around the bush. "It ended up getting bad enough that I went to the Doctor. Turned out that I had benign tumors, so I went to get them removed. There were some complications, they managed to save everything but my uterus was so heavily damaged that they said if I was ever able to get pregnant again that there was a ninety-seven percent chance of miscarriage." Toni paused allowing her words to sink in. 

"Oh Tones, I'm so sorry" 

"It's okay Honey bear, you know I'd be happy with my bots forever." Toni cleared her throat before continuing "Anyway, the next part is not something you want to hear, but you have to. I have to tell you the truth Rhodey" 

"Take your time Tones, I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Well...I lied. About the battle of New York." Tony breathed "You know I couldn't continue fighting in my armor, it had taken too much damage. You know Loki had been here, but I lied, he didn't immediately throw me out the window like I said. I had to wait for Mark Seven to finish fabrication. Loki and I were just talking, going back and forth, but he got cocky. He thought his mind altering scepter would work on me, but it didn't. I made a crack about him having performance issues." Toni shuddered "He got mad, Rhodey, Loki...he...ra-ra.." She couldn't continue, but Rhodey already got the hint. 

"Are you trying to tell me that Loki raped you?" Toni nodded shakingly, recoiling when Rhodey leapt up and smashed his fist into the wall. It was only when Rhodey was really mad that his Philly accent came out. "Dat sonovabaitch, 'e betta be ready ta die!" 

"Rhodey! Platypus, he's in Asgard getting his ass kicked by Thor's all-daddy" Rhodey collapsed against her, tears streaming down his face. "Honey I gotta finish, else I'll clam up"

Rhodey nodded. He grabbed Toni's hands and brought them up under his chin, Toni sighed before continuing. 

"I uh...haven't been feeling well for a while so I called Stephen...Rhodey, Loki did some magic and it...itmademeabletogetpregnant" Toni rushed out "There's a force field protecting the f-fetus from harm." Toni finished, watching as Rhodey's complexion went grey. 

"Fetus?" Rhodey breathed "You're pregnant?" 

"Eight weeks along, Stephen confirmed it early this morning." 

"You're pregnant" Rhodey repeated redundantly 

Toni pulled her sweater up for him to examine her belly. Usually muscled and defined, she had developed a softer look to her abdomen that even she hadn't realised. The bottom of her belly had a very subtle curve to it, but on her unmistakable. 

"As far as we know the spell will keep it safe in my scarred womb" Toni startled when Rhodey put his large hand over that tiny swell. "Platypus?" 

"I'll be right back!" Rhodey jumped up and ran out of the bedroom. Toni snorted before stretching out and examining her swell. Toni already knew that she could never resent this child for the acts of its father, no matter how horrific. 

It seemed like forever before Rhodey came stomping back into her bedroom. He stalked over and dropped to his knees in front of her. It looked like he had been crying again, but this time he had a determined glint in his eyes. 

"Honey bear?" 

"I have to go back briefly after evaluations, but as of right now my commanding officer is processing my honorable discharge paperwork" Toni starred at Rhodey in shock. 

"James! Why would you do that?" 

"Listen to me Antonia Stark and you listen good. I cannot on good conscience allow you to go through this alone. I can't just go back and know you're here alone. Right now I know you resent it, but you won't for long. I know you Toni you could never resent a child for their parents actions, not when you grew up knowing what that was like. You're going to end up loving this child with your entire being. Just like you love Jarvis and the bots. I want to be right by your side through everything. Every mood swing, every one am craving, you buying it stuff it will never need" Rhodey chuckled "I will be right by your side through everything" He explained, a fire burning through his eyes. 

"Rhodey you can't just throw your entire military career away." 

"I'm not Tones, I've actually been thinking about this since last year. You're just the final drop in the bucket" 

"I just don't want you to regret this later" 

"I won't Toni, honestly, I'm kind of relieved. I'm getting older and missions are getting a lot harder. More dangerous. You know the last thing I'd ever want is for you to have to bury me early" 

"Okay! No more depressing talk. Tell me how mama Rhodes is doing. Is she still in Michigan? Maybe we can go visit her soon?" Rhodey kissed Toni's temple as they both settled back into bed. They'd discuss it all in detail later, but for now it was time to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you're enjoying.


	5. Chapter Five: Telling The Team

Chapter Five: Telling The Team

Five days later, Toni stood in the main dining room unpacking enough food for all the Avengers. She had invited them all over along with Fury to discuss everything. Rhodey had just left to get some beer when Jarvis announced. 

"Miss, Mr. Odinson just landed on the roof and is making haste to your location." 

"Okay J, send Rhodey a message that we need more food for Thor." 

"Yes Miss." It was only a moment later when Thor burst into the room. 

"Lady Antonia!" Thor came rushing over, he didn't stop either, he just used his momentum to scoop Toni into an embrace. It was awkward, his armor digging into her, him squishing her into his chest, her legs dangling in the air. Suddenly, she had a beefy God crying all over her. 

"This morn Loki was given a truth serum and was forced to recount all his crimes. I almost couldn't believe him capable of such horrendous acts" Thor cried while still crushing her "he had been receiving orders from the scepter and Mad Titan much like the Son of Barton, however that does not excuse his actions" 

"Wait Thor, he was being controlled?" 

"Yes Lady Antonia. However, he was in control of his seidr. The force that protects your babe was fully him." Thor set her down and placed one large hand against the entirety of her stomach. "He claimed not to be in control of his actions, but that he tried his hardest to protect you" Thor sniffled loudly, the noise echoing in the large dining room. "Loki was sentenced to five hundred years of silence and solitude in his cell. He will be alone with nothing but his thoughts for a long time" Thor pulled away to look Toni directly in the face. "Lady Antonia I ask, nay I plead with you to allow me a role in this child's life, niece or nephew, they will be my only Loki has sworn to never lay with another." 

"Thor! I don't blame you for any of this, and of course you can be Uncle. It's probably going to live a lot longer than me, they're going to need someone to be there for them after I'm long gone." 

"Hey, I thought we said no more depressing talk" Rhodey announced his return. 

Thor held out his hand in greeting, "I am Thor Odinson" 

"James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey" They shook hands. 

"Well met Colonel! Lady Antonia has told many tales of your bravery" 

"I actually just retired Thor, please call me Rhodey" 

"Sorry to interrupt" Jarvis interjected "However, Director Fury and Agents Romanova, Barton, and Doctor Banner have arrived. GPS indicates that Steve Rogers in five blocks away on his motorcycle." 

"Shield Family!" Thor boomed as the elevator opened. 

"Thor, this meeting is to tell everyone, please don't say anything yet" Toni whispered to the blonde 

"Of course" 

"Hey guys" Toni greeted as everyone filed in "We're unloading food now, so please find seats." It was only a few moments later when the elevator opened again to reveal Steve stepping out. "Hey Rogers, come take a seat" 

Once everyone had taken a seat and filled their plates Toni took a deep breath, centered herself, and began to tell the truth about the battle all over again. As much as she didn't want to tell everyone what happened and how weak she was, she and Rhodey had discussed it and they both knew she had to temporarily step down as Iron Man. 

"So in conclusion, Rhodey will be taking over as Iron Man while I'm...indisposed. I'm building him a red and gold mark that will actually fit him, but with controls similar to War Machine. Jarvis will be his co-pilot and he's said he's willing to run team dynamics and training while he's active duty." Toni finished, she hadn't looked up since she uttered what had happened with Loki. 

"Loki was made to confess earlier under truth serum" Thor added 

"How far along?" Bruce asked while taking off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose, usually a sign that he was holding onto the Hulk by the skin of his teeth. 

"Eight weeks" 

"Morning sickness?" 

"Violently" Toni huffed "Doctor Strange brought me peppermint tea and candied ginger, those help sometimes" 

Rhodey began asking all sorts of questions to Bruce, starting a soft spoken side conversation.

"Do you need a reference to a therapist?" Fury asked, sounding subdued for the first time since Toni met the severe man.

"No, I have a personal one Thank you though" Fury nodded

"I will insist on placing agents in the building, if it gets out that you're stepping down as Iron Man, and that you're not fit for any sort of combat shit will go down" 

"That's fine, as long as they keep to themselves. However, I would like to remind everyone that the team has an open invitation to come live at the tower" 

"I'm in!" Barton laughed "free food Tasha" he grinned through a mouthful of expensive New York strip. 

"Never change Barton" Natasha snorted "I will come too" 

"You'll be sharing floor eighty, it's a dual penthouse" 

"I'll gladly reside here Lady Antonia!" Thor echoed 

"I'll come too, I'd like to keep an eye on your health" Bruce spoke softly 

"There's a sub basement with an emergency elevator built into a Hulk out room if you need to let loose" Toni informed, trying to not make it sound like a threat. She really did want Bruce to feel safe and be able to let loose in the tower. 

"Thanks Toni" Bruce smiled shyly 

"May as well have a complete base of operations, easier to assemble if you're all under the same roof" Fury said, effectively throwing Rogers under the bus. 

The rest of the night was spent planning everyone's move to the tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop a kudos and a comment if you're enjoying so far!!


	6. Chapter Six: Ultrasound Scares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own, if you see any please don't be afraid to comment and I'll get to editing ^_^

Chapter Six: Ultrasound Scares

Toni blinked blearily up at Rhodey, for a moment she was confused before remembering she'd been in the lab for the better part of the night and had fallen asleep on her lab couch. 

"Hey sleepy head, Strange is here, he and Bruce are setting up the ultrasound equipment in the living room." Rhodey ran a hand through her long black hair 

"Mkay" Toni sat up and stretched "Platypus would you bring me a jelly sandwich?" 

"Sure, blackberry? Want some almond butter?" Toni nodded 

"And a glass of milk?" 

"Of course Tones, you wake up a bit and I'll meet you down with Strange and Bruce" Rhodey kissed her forehead. Toni watched Rhodey walk away with a sigh. She seriously didn't know how she was going to make with through this pregnancy with him at her side, without spilling her secret. She was so painfully in love with the man. Even after the whole incident of them meeting at MIT Rhodey had never, ever showed any sign of returning her hidden feelings. Throughout MIT they had roomed together a lot, even in their senior year when Toni bought a house off campus for them to live in. They'd each brought home partners for sex, but he had never showed any romantic interest in her. Toni guessed that she was doomed to stay the 'little sister' forever. 

Toni groaned and got up, this wasn't the time for her to focus on her hopeless love life, or lack thereof. She had an appointment to get to. 

A few minutes later Toni was greeting Stephen and Bruce through a mouthful of sandwich. Rhodey had already situated himself on a ottoman next to the recliner. 

"This won't take long right? I have to pee like a racehorse" 

"No this won't take long" Bruce chuckled as he helped Toni into the recliner, she rolled up her sweater as Bruce got the gel out "This'll be cold" he warned before squirting the hellish gel onto her swell. 

Stephen placed the probe on her stomach and began to...well probe around. "How did my spell not pick up on this" Stephen muttered in disbelief a moment later, his eyes roved the screen swiftly, a look of shock frozen on his face. 

"What is it?" Rhodey asked gripping Toni's hand

"J-Jarvis, call Thor in here now" Bruce stuttered. Toni closed her eyes. She wouldn't panic, she would not panic damnit. 

"My friends what is the matter?" Thor asked as he strode into the room, the elevator doors shutting behind him. 

"Thor you said Loki is a Frost Giant?" Stephen asked softly, Toni cursed under her breath. 

"Yes, he is adopted" Thor confirmed. 

"What is going on damnit!" Rhodey demanded to know, finally fed up with tip toeing around. 

"To speak plainly," Stephen began "there are four fetus' in there, each bigger and far more developed than they should be. It seems also like each is growing horns. The internal temperature of the womb is also very cool for a human, however, it seems to not be affecting Toni at all." Stephen spewed, hands shaking more violently than normal. 

"Four? Horns?" Toni breathed. Stephen proceeded to tap a few keys on the machine and suddenly the room was filled with echoing whooshing noises. Toni took a deep breath and counted softly "four heart beats, faster than normal, but definitely four" 

"Friends" Thor interrupted "as much as it pains me to say, I believe we have need of Loki. After learning of his true heritage my brother did in depth research on the Jotun species for many years. I have no knowledge of Jotunheim pregnancy, nor the spell used on Lady Antonia, If the babes are half Frost Giant I fear for your safety. I am so sorry, I would sacrifice anything for this to have not happened." 

"It's alright Thor" Toni sighed, patting the Gods' hand "If Loki has to come here you'll help keep him in line right?" 

"Aye, you have my word, Loki has a suppression collar on, his sedir is is restricted. I will make haste to Asgard immediately." Thor stood and pressed a kiss to Toni's hair "Stay strong my Lady, I will not be long." 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Return of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Returns from Asgard, how will Toni react to facing him in person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to all that have kudosed and bookmarked so far! It's been nerve wracking getting back into writing, but here we are seven chapters in, and so many more already written. Thank you all so much.

Chapter Seven: The Return of Loki

It took three days. 

Everyone was on edge, especially Tony and Clint. Clint really didn't like Loki coming back even threatened to 'give the bastard a swirly, Hawkeye style', but he understood what kind of pressure Toni was under, and that none of them had the knowledge that Loki had about this pregnancy. 

So three days after Thor left for Asgard he returned. It was mid-morning when Jarvis announced, "Miss, Mr. Odinson had touched down on the landing pad, with him are an unidentified older male and female, along with Loki" 

Toni let out a shaky breath "okay J, open the doors" the doors leading to the landing pad opened slowly. Thor was there, he was holding a chain that turned out to be attached to Loki's wrists and waist. The usually elegant Trickster God stumbled when Thor pulled him into the penthouse. He was wearing the same muzzle Thor had put on him when they left New York after the battle. The man they were with was obviously Thor's father, the man had long thin grey hair, and a grey bushy beard. He wore armor and a cape similar to Thors' and he had a huge golden spear and an eyepatch. The woman was the picture of beauty, if you googled beautiful she would pop up. Her light brown hair was piled on top of her head in a bundle of curls, she wore a floor length chartreuse gown and a long embroidered cloak to match. 

"Shield brothers and sisters, I'd like to introduce my father, King Odin Borson the All-Father, and my mother Queen Frigga Freyrdottir. They have come to settle Loki and to check over Lady Antonia." Thor announced 

Toni stepped forward, she ignored Thor's introduction, ignored everyone else in the room. She only had eyes for Loki. Toni reached forward and fisted Loki's black hair tightly bringing his face in close to hers. 

"You know what I'm capable of" She threatened lowly "I survived you and your so called army, I'm now pregnant with your offspring. This doesn't make me weak, in fact I believe it makes me stronger, more powerful." Tony gripped his hair tighter "Being pregnant also makes me not in the mood for your trickery bullshit, so that means you'll watch your silvertongue or else I'll cut it out of your pretty little mouth." She tugged him until their foreheads touched. "I can take care of myself, but if you even think about Phil Coulson, or think about messing with Hawkeye and I'll take daddy's little spear and use Mjölnir to hammer it so far up your ass it'll come out of your mouth. Do you understand me Trickster?" Loki nodded once, eyebrows crinkling as the moved tugged on his scalp. "Good" Toni reached up and yanked the muzzle off, she handed it to Rhodey and released Loki. "I can't say that I forgive you, but if you're helpful I won't throw you out of the tower via the window" Toni backed away a little, but Loki remained close. 

"I tried to fight the hold, but I wasn't strong enough" Loki rasped, voice croaking with disuse. "I had a single moment of clarity when you elbowed me in the temple" he admitted "I had never wanted to end my life as badly as I did in that moment, once I realised I had taken you. I managed the spell knowing that whatever monster I managed to breed into you would have ripped you apart from the inside out. I wanted to end myself, but you knocked me down, and then the raging green beast got to me. I never actually had a moment to do it" 

"Hey" Toni said softly, halting his self hate "I've come to terms with the fact that you weren't in control of yourself. Whatever happened with that scepter left you unable to defend yourself, I understand, but you're here now. You're away from their control and you won't ever go back. Thor had always said that deep down you're a good person, I believe him Loki. I believe that you are good, but now you have to prove it. There are four fetus' in here" Toni laid a hand over her stomach "We need all hands on deck" 

"Four?" Loki's eyes went wide "Four?" 

"Yeah Reindeer games, four. Each bigger than normal, growing horns and cold. Whatever spell you did is protecting me though, I don't even feel the cold." 

"It's a transference spell" Frigga gasped "it was the only spell I could manage in such a small amount of time. You'll only feel everything partially, I get the rest. I am a Frost Giant though the cold doesn't bother me"

"Okay Elsa" Rhodey snorted as he stepped up "we have other guests" He reminded Toni. 

"Right..." 

"Mother, Father" Thor interjected "This is Lady Antonia Stark, this is her tower. James Rhodes stands to her left a former fighter in Midgards aerial. Captain Steven Rogers is behind them, the man out of time. Agents Barton and Romanov are fighters, and Doctor Banner is what some call the Hulk" the blonde introduced. 

"Lady Stark, well met" Frigga greeted "Truly four babe?" 

"Yes your highness almost ten weeks along" 

"Stark" Loki shifted in his binds "Jotun cycles last for what would be five of your months, but since they are halflings they may take longer. Jotun are not known to leave the womb until well ready. There have even been tales of multiples where one babe is ready, is born, and the others stay until they are ready." 

"Okay, yeah nope. We'll talk about this later. Right now I want to take a break, and then discuss Loki's stay." 


	8. Chapter Eight: All-Father Frustration

Chapter Eight: All-Father Frustration

Suddenly, Odin shoved Loki forward with the tip of his spear until the Trickster dropped to his knees hard, without his hands to balance himself Loki fell, smacking his face on Toni's hard marble floor. 

"Hey!" Toni snapped at Odin, "none of that!" Toni swooped down to help Loki up, now that she knew the details of what happened, and how truly Loki abhorred himself she felt sorry for him. He was the black sheep of his family, and it was obvious he was treated even worse. Toni stopped when she realised that Odin now had his spear pointed at her. 

"Have care how you speak mortal" The older man growled. 

"No" Toni growled right back "you are on Earth, this is my tower, you play by my rules." 

"We are not here to fight" Frigga tried to diffuse "We are just negotiating the terms of Loki's stay" 

"I will not permit..." Odin began 

"Look patchy" Toni interrupted "I don't need your fucking permission" Toni stayed kneeling making sure that she was out of the line of fire. The moment Odin had threatened her Jarvis had assembled two suits to stand in sentry mode on the landing pad, it was the only reason why no one behind her had moved to defend her. "This is not a situation where your permission is necessary" 

"Loki is my son..."

"No he's not" 

"He killed thousands..." 

"Of humans, that puts him under our jurisdiction. Look what he did under yours" Toni lashed verbally "the best hands are not your own Captain Morgan" 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" Odin sneered 

"That is exactly what Loki said when he held me down and raped me...you know...exactly where you're standing" 

"Enough" Rhodey took control "let me help you" together they got Loki back on his feet. The God gave them a nod of gratitude. 

"Loki will be staying in my tower, he will be under surveillance twenty four seven. I need him, to learn about this pregnancy, he is the only one with the knowledge" Toni snorted "also didn't know if you heard over the noise of the air leaking from your head but there are four! I need all the goddamned help I can get" 

"Loki will have to keep his suppression collar on" Frigga chimed in "In case on extreme circumstances, Thor knows how to get it off. Thor will also have to stay, and in case of any Asgard related emergency requiring Thor I will send in his place Sif and the Warriors Three to keep vigil, this of course is non-negotiable" 

"Agreed. His muzzle and cuffs stay with me, but they won't be used unless in dire need" 

"Very well, His collar cannot repress all of his magic, such a thing is dangerous. However, he can perform small spells. The magic he uses for mind walking and cloning with sealed tightly away." 

"Alright, I'm not a slave driver or a warden, he will have a room of his own not a cell. But my tower does have Artificial Intelligence which will survail him non-stop." 

"He will not be allowed to leave unless with yourself and Thor and a disguising spell. The world population outside of this room is not to know that Loki is on Midgard" 

"Perfectly fine, any other stipulations?" 

"Take care of my son Lady Stark." With that and a kiss to each God's cheek Frigga forcibly pulled Odin out on to the landing pad where the rainbow lights swept them away. 

"Well then" Toni dusted her hands off and turned to look at Loki "Point Break, you got the key for these things?" 

"Yes Lady Antonia" Toni took off Loki's chains and handed them to Rhodey, who still had the muzzle. 

"Honey bear, will you go put these in the safe in my room please?" 

"Course Tones" 

"Reindeer Games, you're sharing a floor with Thor, follow me" Toni headed to the elevator, stopping when Thor started following "Hey big guy, Loki and I need to have a private conversation, Jarvis will yell if we need you okay?" Thor nodded and allowed Loki and Toni to board the elevator alone. Toni sighed, letting the tension drain from her shoulders "Odin sucks" she breathed 

Loki chuckled "yes I've found the All-Father to be very grating" Loki studied her for a moment "thank you for standing up to him" the 'for me' was left unsaid but Toni understood all the same. 

"He's really just a man that needed to be put in his place." 

"He once sewed my mouth shut because he was tired of my lying tongue, his words" 

"He'll have to go through me if he wants to try that shit again" Toni growled, annoyed beyond words with the supposed 'All-Father'. Toni stepped off the elevator when it stopped at Thor's floor. "So this is Thor's floor, but there is of course plenty of room for you. Am I right when I think that all you have is what you're wearing?" Loki nodded "alright, J will you have Rhodey bring some toiletries down? Tomorrow we'll go shopping" Toni continued showing Loki the large loft, the smaller kitchen and living room. "Floor eighty nine is a full kitchen, dining room, and entertainment room, we call it the common room. Usually everyone hangs out there." Toni then showed Loki to what was now his room. "This'll be yours, feel free to browse for decorations and stuff. Jarvis will approve of items and send out orders. Mail arrives by the elevator, and the emergency staircase is behind this door" Toni pointed out. 

The elevator suddenly opened to show Rhodey with a bag full of stuff. "Here we go" Rhodey handed it over "Everything you'll need for the night, my waist is larger though so you'll have to put those clothes back on in the morning" Rhodey turned his attention on Toni "Hey Tones I've got take out waiting whenever you're done here." 

"Thank you" Loki took the bag "However, I apologize, the travels from Asgard took a lot out of me, if you don't mind I would like to turn in for the evening." 

"Yeah sure, if you need anything let Jarvis know, he'll tell me" 

"Of course" Loki turned to his new room while Rhodey and Toni boarded the elevator. The excitement for today was finally over. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude as Toni and Rhodey reflect on forgiveness.

Chapter Nine: Interlude 

Toni sighed as she set her chopsticks down. After settling Loki in for the night Rhodey had taken her to the penthouse and had plied her with Chinese food. 

"What's on your mind Tones?" Rhodey bumped her shoulder, they were both in bed. Rhodey in just sweatpants and her in Rhodey's shirt and her panties. 

"Rhodey...did I forgive Loki too soon or easily?" 

"Tones, there isn't a time limit on forgiveness. If you want to forgive Loki and let bygones be that's your prerogative." Rhodey paused "Why have you forgiven Loki?" 

"Because I blame whoever it was controlling him. I've heard mentions of some 'Mad Titan' and really, that's who I blame. Thor has told us all a million times that Loki isn't a bad person, it really seems like he's not" Toni paused to take a bite of chow mein "Thor said they saw physical signs of torture on him. Even through it all he only really fought the team, and really hurt me" 

"He took someone's eye out in Germany" 

"Forgot about that" Rhodey laughed hugging Toni to his chest 

"Listen to me Tones. If you've forgiven Loki it's nobody's business but yours. No one has the right to tell you to hold a grudge. In fact it's been nine weeks since the battle, it almost looks like it never happened. You forgive Loki all you want" 

"Thanks Platypus" Toni snuggled into him, selfishly relishing in his warmth "You always know the right thing to say." 


	10. Chapter Ten: Hawkass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton snaps, he snaps hard.

****TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF SOMEONE DROWNING AND THEN BEING RESUSCITATED. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF CHAPTER NOTES WHERE A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE. YOU WON'T MISS TOO MUCH. **

Chapter Ten: Hawkass 

"Miss! Miss!" Toni groaned and rolled over, it was way too early for this. "Miss! The Trickster needs your assistance! Agent Barton has him cornered in the restroom in the common room. Agent Barton has Loki in the toilet! I'm afraid if he doesn't get air soon he will lose consciousness!" Jarvis spoke, panic making itself apparent. 

"Wait....What?" Toni bolted out of bed. Barton was giving Loki a swirly? 

"Please Miss, you must hurry. Agent Barton is going to kill him!" Toni sprinted out of her bedroom and raced to the stairs, there was no time to take the elevator. She took the stairs two at a time, sure that once this was all over she wouldn't be able to breathe. "Loki's vital signs have gone dormant, he has lost consciousness. Loki has breathed in water, I am unsure of the amount" Jarvis managed to sound mad at himself. "Loki is in mortal danger of drowning." Toni finally burst into the common room, most of the team was there as well as Rhodey. Toni thought for a second why no one else was panicking, but she realised if anyone was in danger in the tower she had programed Jarvis to alert her first. Toni didn't stop to think, she kept running and slammed into the bathroom so hard that it sent the doorknob through the wall. She found Barton holding a limp Loki down into the overflowing toilet. Without another thought Toni decked Barton hard across the face sending the archer into the bathtub. 

"What is going on here!" Rhodey yelled as he rushed in behind her, 

"Get that asshole out of here!" She commanded while gently lowering Loki onto the wet floor, she noticed immediately he wasn't breathing. 

"Miss, no life signs detected Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation is required" Out of her peripheral Toni noticed Steve Hauling Barton to the doorway, Rhodey was kneeling next to her. 

"I need you ready for when I get tired" She rushed out, and then started CPR on Loki. Kneeling up she began her first round of thirty chest compressions. She had never performed CPR on an alien God before, but she hoped it was just the same for a human. At thirty she gave Loki two quick breaths while Rhodey checked for a pulse. 

"Keep going" Just then Thor rushed into the room, crying out when he saw his limp, pale brother. He watched for a moment before turning to Rhodey 

"She's trying to breathe life into him?" 

"Yes" Rhodey answered "It's called CPR, humans use it to restart the heart and breathe into the patient so their organs don't fail with lack of oxygen" 

"Our lung capacity is much greater than average, breathe more and harder Lady Antonia" Thor informed "Also Frost Giants ribs are much stronger than even Aesir you must push harder to reach the heart." Toni adjusted throwing every ounce of herself against Loki's chest as she continued to count out the compressions. 

Everyone was in the bathroom by now, Steve had restrained Barton but they both stood at the door watching. Bruce and Natasha were side by side, both could be seen counting the seconds as they passed. Thor had dropped to his knees and begun what looked like a prayer in a language none of them recognised. 

Adrenaline was rushing through Toni, but even with it she was beginning to fatigue. As she finished a round of thirty Rhodey jumped in immediately, expanding Loki's lifeless chest with two huge breaths. Rhodey took over compressions and Toni rolled out of the way, coming to rest where Rhodey had been. Rhodey counted his compressions out loud and Toni did the breaths. Everyone was waiting, it was a breath holding kind of silence that enveloped the bathroom. the only noise was Rhodey's labored breathing and Loki's ribs creaking with every thrust. At two hundred and ten compressions just as Jarvis detected signs of life, Loki took a deep heaving breath, and promptly choked on all the water he has swallowed and breathed in. Toni hauled the wet God up into her arms, rubbing his back as he threw up the water. 

"Vitals have leveled out to Loki's normals" Jarvis announced, almost sighing in relief. 

"Call Stephen, we need to make sure he's alright" Toni told Jarvis before turning her attention on Loki. "Hey Frosty, you with us now?" 

"What happened?" Loki coughed 

"Barton drowned you" 

"Should I not be dead?" 

"You were for a minute, well about three minutes, felt like forever. Rhodey and I performed CPR" 

"You saved me?" Loki asked in disbelief. 

"We weren't about to let Hawkass murder you." Toni brushed his dripping hair out of his face. 

"Alright everyone out, they need some space. Thor we have a doctor coming to make sure he's alright, but you need a moment to decompress. C'mon big guy" Rhodey led Thor out of the bathroom, the larger man seemingly in shock. 

"Your companion helped?" 

"Yes, Rhodey helped, it's best to have a partner in CPR, they can take over for you when you get tired. Luckily, Thor was there to tell us to go harder, he said your ribs were tougher and your lungs held more air. If he hadn't of told us, I'm sure you wouldn't be here right now. So really it was the three of us." 

"Why would you save me?" 

"Loki, I've forgiven you. For everything okay? I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to. You got raped just as much as I did, if not worse. Right now I just need you to try your best to be a good father to these weird ass kids, and a good person" 

"Thank you" Loki whispered. It was silent for a long moment before the God suddenly dry heaved "Oh merciful...of all the way to die I got shoved into a commode." Toni snorted as she helped Loki to his feet. 

"We'll find way to make fun of you later, right now though we need to make sure you're okay, and after we get the go-ahead I do believe I promised you a shopping trip." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary for Triggers: Jarvis wakes Toni up early in the morning because Hawkeye is trying to kill Loki. Loki and Rhodey perform successful CPR on Loki. He's okay, but it is very traumatic. Toni has forgiven Loki and they are amicable.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shopping

Chapter Eleven: Shopping 

After Stephen had arrived and made sure Loki was healthy and that everyone else was okay, Toni, Rhodey, Loki and Thor all got ready for their shopping trip. But not before Fury had some to take Barton. 

"Are you out of your damned mind?" Fury yelled, "you've just behaved like a thirteen year old bully! If Stark and Rhodes hadn't saved him you would have effectively put Earth on Asgard's shit list! What were you thinking?" Fury paused "don't fucking answer that, it's obvious that you weren't thinking at all. as of now your ass is benched! Effective until you complete a round of anger management and go through all of the training again, after you'd better pass your psych evals with flying fucking colors Barton do you understand!" The Archer, thoroughly dressed down, nodded meekly. "Grab your go bag and get your ass to Shield now!" Barton turned on his heel, silently going to do as ordered. Fury turned to Loki "No hard feelings?" 

The freshly showered God scoffed. "Shall we go?" Loki asked Toni. Toni nodded and they were on their way. 

Soon, they were walking around the Westfield mall in the World Trade Center. The mall looked suspiciously empty. 

"Where are all the people?" Thor looked around in fascination and confusion. 

"I bought the mall out for the day. So this way all we have to deal with is the staff" Toni shrugged "I wasn't in the mood to try shopping in a crowd. It's hard enough by myself once I'm recognised, but with you two with me? We'd cause chaos. Oh! And also, the food court is open, they're fully stocked for a while day of being open, so if you're hungry..."

"Son of Rhodes! Please show me the way to the feast. I have not eaten since the breaking of the fast!" Thor boomed, suddenly very excited for food. 

"Oh boy, Toni save me!" Rhodey laughed and Thor pulled him along in the wrong direction. Toni smiled and let them go off. Her smile faded as she looked in front of her, they had just so happened to stop outside of a baby store. 

"It is never too early to get started, especially with Jotun pregnancies" Loki said from her right. Toni looked at him, he was gazing at her, his face soft. "This store sells wears for small children?" 

"Yes, and maternity clothing for Women, but I don't know how big I'm going to get" 

"Perhaps buying something in every sixe just in case, anything you do not use can be donated" Loki offered insightfully 

"True, where did you hear of donations?" 

"I have been to Midgard before, I have learned quite a bit about how mortals work" He shrugged gently "Now, do you wish to enter?" 

"Never too early" Toni smiled and allowed Loki to hold the door open for her. 

"Hello welcome in!" An attendant greeted. Toni had made sure everyone on staff had signed iron clad NDA's for today. She was trying to keep this pregnancy a secret for as long as possible. 

"Greetings, point us in the directions of small clothing" 

"The very back of the store begins with newborns and it goes up in size until you hit Maternity." Loki guided Toni to the back 

"I suggest we begin with clothing, I imagine without magic to help us along we will go through quite a bit of clothing for the babes. Especially since there are four." 

"Good point". Loki and Toni had already filled up a whole shopping cart and had sent several large items to the register when Rhodey came in with a pretzel for Toni. 

"Thor has already wiped out three shops, I doubt we'll be doing much shopping today. How are you guys doing?" 

"Pretty good, we already got some stuff. Loki insists they can't have matching outfits no matter what, that it's uncouth...."

"It is!" Loki called from his rack of onesies. Toni rolled her eyes and smiled at Rhodey 

"Which one do you like better? Harry Potter or Paw Patrol?" Toni held up two outfits, 

"Harry Potter Tones, was that even a question?" 

"Alright, Alright!" Toni laughed while throwing the outfit into their new cart. 

"I gotta go make sure Thor actually slows down, he's going to make himself sick" 

"Okay Platypus, thanks for the pretzel, we'll probably we done soon anyway, my ankles hurt" 

"Kay Tones, see you soon bye!" Rhodey rushed out the door to go supervise Thor. 

"You desire him" Loki stated from beside her 

"What?" 

"The Colonel. You want him" 

"You're the first to ever notice" Toni admitted. 

"It's how I look at you Antonia" Loki informed lowly 

"What do you mean" 

"Even through the haze of the Titans' voice and the scepter I knew I desired you, the passion was already there on my side Antonia, that it why it was so easy for the Titan to command me to do what I did. You look at James the same way I look at you." 

"Loki I..." Toni was absolutely speechless

"Don't misunderstand me Antonia, I have made peace with the fact that there is nothing I could ever do or say to get you to return my affections. However, you are in Love with James, you should latch onto him with all of your being, you deserve him. He his undyingly loyal, and seems to desire you as well. He would make an excellent second father." 

Toni turned and hugged Loki hard. "Thank you" 

"Nonsense. Now tell me what is the difference between a sleep suit and a jumper, this is incredibly frustrating" Toni laughed as they continued to browse. 

A few hours later they all returned to the tower laden with bags. Loki officially had everything he needed, and they had both gotten a good start of things for the babies. 

"As fun as this has been I'm exhausted. Stephen is coming by tomorrow so we can get some sort of sense of a due date. So it's time for bed, Honey Bear can you help me?" 

"Of course." 

They managed to stumble their way into the penthouse, bags dropping as they went. 

"Today was pretty good...well not this morning, but the rest of it wa pretty good. I think Loki and I are going to be able to co-parent" 

"Good Tones, I'm happy for you" Rhodey huffed and dropped his load of bags "Let's get ready for bed". 

"A little while later when they were snuggled into bed Toni told Rhodey. "Loki said today that he's in love with me, while you and Thor were in the food court" Toni sighed into Rhodey's side. "He said though, that he knew there wasn't anything he could ever do to where I'd return his feelings" 

"You agree with him?" Rhodey asked softly slowly wrapping an arm around Toni, even if She was in love with Loki he'd be there for her, through thick and thin. 

"I mean, Loki is okay and everything. I've forgiven him but yeah, I don't think I could ever romantically love him. I mean platonically? I'm already halfway there, but I don't think I could ever feel like that for him."

"Good, he doesn't deserve you, God or not the guy is a little weird" 

"I'm weird" Toni laughed 

"Yeah, but you're the best kind of weird." 

With that they settled into sleep, ready to face whatever tomorrow brought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos and comment if you've enjoyed!!


End file.
